


i blame gabby

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clucking, HOT SMUT, M/M, Mothman, NSFW, Smut, barking, chicken kink, mothman kink, very serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: im paying gabby a dollar to read this





	i blame gabby

mothman- i mean lance pushed kfc (aka keith) agaisnt the wall. keith clucked as lance touched his chicken dic "yas mothman- i mean lance AAaaaaaaaa" keith clucked loudly, as lance made mothman noises. 

"i love u chicken bb" lanceman said as his mothman hand touched keiths chicken dick. keith Clucked

 

lance stuck his mothman penor int keiths unfertilized chicken egg and keith barked loudly, lance moth-nutted and kith nutted out fried chicken grease. shiro walked in and cried. 

 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> @seitenma on ig


End file.
